This disclosure relates to methods and systems for reducing reporting of non-malicious electronic messages in cybersecurity protection elements of a communication network.
Cybersecurity protection systems that enable end users to report malicious emails improve a company's ability to detect, assess and remediate email threats. The challenge is that, often times, end users report both malicious emails and non-malicious emails, like those originating from internal networks and trusted business partners. These reported non-malicious messages will cost businesses time and money, and cause overhead in processing non-malicious electronic messages unnecessarily. As such, there is a need to reduce reported non-malicious electronic messages, to save time and money, to enable an organization to set non-malicious email senders preemptively, and to provide guidance to the user based on the analysis of the email.
This document describes devices and methods that are intended to address at least some issues discussed above and/or other issues.